conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Englisc
Overview =Setting= Englisc is a language based on Old Englisc, carried forward to today. There is a bit of German in it, and some modern English, but it maintains its core language, unlike our language. This language is basically Old English as if it evolved like Modern German. =Basic Grammar= Here is a basic grammar of Englisc: Alphabet *Capital: A, Æ, B, C, D, Ð, E, F, G, Ȝ, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, Œ, P, Q, R, S, T, Þ, U, V, W, X, Y, Z *Lowercase: a, æ, b, c, d, ð, e, f, g, ȝ, h, i, j, k, l, m, n, o, œ, p, q, r, s, t, þ, u, v, w, x, y, z *Runic: ᚪ, ᚫ, ᛒ, ᚳ, ᛞ, ᚧ, ᛖ, ᚠ, ᚸ, ᚷ, ᚻ, ᛁ, ᛄ, ᛣ, ᛚ, ᛗ, ᚾ, ᚩ, ᛟ, ᛈ, ᛢ, ᚱ, ᛋ, ᛏ, ᚦ, ᚢ, ᚡ, ᚹ, ᛉ, ᚣ, ᛎ; additionally: ᛥ (st), ᛝ (ng), ᛡ (ia, io), ᛠ (ea), ᛤ (kk) The alphabet can also be written with runic characters, and when done in this form, can be written backwards, forwards, and vertically up or down, depending on the need of the writer. The Runic letters are arranged alphabetically in their own arrangement, different from Latin form. The Z rune is simply an upside-down T, V is simply a dotted-F rune. The rune ᛢ stands for QU and KW in any word. Runic alphabetical order: f u þ a r c; ȝ w h n i j; eo p x s t b; e m l ng œ d; a æ y ea ia k; kk kw st ð v z; Nouns Nouns have three genders (masculine, feminine, neuter), two numbers (single, plural), and four cases (nominative, genitive, dative, accusative), which are marked with case endings and the use of a definite article. Masculine Masculine nouns are nouns which use the article þe and can also describe male beings (Doktor, Baker, Maker, etc.), or words ending in -had. The gender is arbitrary on things, so the gender does need to be memorized. *N: - -e *G: -(e)s -e *D: -(e) -en *A: - -e *As an example, the word Stan, stone in the singular: Stan, Stanes, Stan, Stan; plural: Stane, Stane, Stanen, Stane Neuter Neuter nouns are nouns which use the article þat and can also describe things and children (Cild, Barn, etc.), or words ending in -in, -el, -incel. The gender is arbitrary on things, so the gender does need to be memorized. *N: - -e *G: -(e)s -e *D: -(e) -en *A: - -e *As an example, the word Barn, child, baby in the singular: Barn, Barnes, Barn, Barn; plural: Barne, Barne, Barnen, Barne Feminine Pronouns Pronouns operate like any other language, replacing the nouns already mentioned and indicating the speaker, and one to whom you speak. Personal Pronouns Singular *First person: I, my, me: ic, mein, miȝ, mic *Second Person: thou, thy, thee: þu, þein, þiȝ, þic *Third Person: he, his, him: hie, sein, him, hin *She: scie, her, her, scie/sco *It: it, sein, him, it Dual Pronouns *First person: we two, our two, us two: wit, unker, unk, unkit *Second person: ye two, your two, you two: ȝit, inker, ink, inkit Plural *First person: we, our, us: wiȝ, user, us, usic *Second person: ye, your, you: ȝiȝ, ȝuer, ȝu, ȝuic (dialect variant: ȝoer, ȝo, ȝoic) *Third person: they, their, them: hje, hjer, hjem Indefinite Pronouns These pronouns indicate someone unknown or unnamed to the speaker or person spoken to. The prefix a-'' adds the meaning ''any, ''æj-'' *anyone, anything: ahwa, ahwat *each/everyone, each/everything (individually): æȝhwa, æȝhwat *each/every one, each/every thing (as a group, together): gehwa, gehwat *no one, nothing: nehwa, nehwat *someone, something: nathwa, nathwat Indefinite Pronouns with Adjective Endings These words function like pronouns, but have adjective endings *both, either, each: gehwæðer *each, every, any: gehwilc *someone, something: ahwæðer Interrogative Pronouns These pronouns are question words, asking information from someone *who, what: hwa, hwat *which of two: hwæðer *which of many: hwilc Articles Definite Article The definite article declines, or changes form, based on the gender of the noun it describes. Adjectives Verbs Prepositions Syntax =Dictionary= ... =Example text= Fader user in Hefen, Gehaliȝd werðe þein Name, Þein Reic kume, Þein Wille gelimpe, on Erðe so eak on Hefen. Gif us todæȝ user dæȝlice Bread, And forgif usic useres Sculdes, So we forgifeþ usere Sculdiger And ne læd usic in Kostnung, Ak alies usic þes Yfelen. Forþem þein is þat Reic, and þie Maht, and þat Wuldor, æfre on æfre, Amen. =Uses= Englisc is usable in many fields, including science, education, diplomacy, and every day life. If you'd like to use the language and expand it, please help out and put up some texts in the language. Category:Languages